In automatic teller machines and the like used in financial institutions and the like, cash in the form of banknotes or coins, etc. is, for example, paid in by a customer, or paid out to the customer, according to contents of the transaction with the customer.
Such automatic teller machines include, for example, a banknote pay-in/pay-out port that accepts and dispenses banknotes for a customer, a classification section that classifies the denomination and authenticity of inserted banknotes, a temporary holding section that temporarily holds inserted banknotes, and denomination cassettes that store banknotes by denomination (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open (JP-A) No. 2011-2921).
Such automatic teller machines include an automatic teller machine operated by a bank worker at a financial institution, as illustrated in FIG. 21. This automatic teller machine 501 is installed such that a rear portion of a casing 10 including an upper casing 20 and a lower casing 22 fits under a customer service counter provided in the financial institution.
Thus when a maintenance operation is performed on the inside of an upper unit 524 of the automatic teller machine 501, as illustrated in FIG. 21, a bank worker pulls the upper unit 524 out from the upper casing 20 toward the front, and swings a front panel 12 forward with respect to an upper drawer 25 about a pivot shaft 34, to open up the interior of the upper unit 524.
A front panel frame 552 that is a metal plate supporting the front panel 12 is attached to the inside of the front panel 12, and the pivot shaft 34 is inserted through a front end lower end portion of the front panel frame 552 and a front end portion of the upper drawer 25.
A stay 560 is attached to the front panel frame 552 so as to be capable of swinging, and the stay 560 slides in the front-rear direction along a stay bracket gutter 66 of a stay bracket 64 provided to the upper drawer 25 through a stay shoulder stud 68.
When the front panel 12 is opened, the stay shoulder stud 68 makes contact with a front end of the stay bracket gutter 66, restricting the clockwise swinging of the front panel 12, and retaining the front panel 12 in that position.
In such an automatic teller machine, the pivot shaft 34 not inserted through the immediate vicinity of an end face of the front end lower end portion of the front panel frame 552 in order to preserve strength in portions of the front panel frame 552 in the vicinity of the pivot shaft 34. Namely, in the front panel frame 552, a projection 54 having a specific area in a side view is formed at a lower side portion of the pivot shaft 34.
Thus, as illustrated in FIG. 21, when the front panel 12 is opened, the projection 54 projects out further downward than an upper end face of the front of the strong lower casing 22 in which banknote cassettes and the like are housed.
Moreover, in the automatic teller machine 501, from the state illustrated in FIG. 21, when the front panel 12 is closed and an upper unit 24 is pushed in to a specific position in the upper casing 20, the front panel frame 552 is not inserted to the lower side of a top plate of the upper casing 20.